


Lollipops

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: A Father's Day drabble inspired by Chris' tweet.





	Lollipops

Chris passed his daughter a lollipop, her chubby little hands eagerly grabbing at the rainbow coloured treat.

“Mmmm,” she smiled enjoying the instant sugar rush. 

“Shhhh, remember what we talked about. No telling Papa.” He reminded Libby, she mimed the way he pressed his finger to his lips, but the stick of her treat got in the way. 

“Shhhh, Daddy.” She repeated.

“Atta girl,” he smiled brightly back at her. Her blue eyes full of delight and wonder. He reveled in the way Libby had brought so much light to their lives. He wouldn’t trade his world for anything.

They were heading to his parents later that afternoon. The annual Father’s Day BBQ always a great opportunity for everyone to get together. It was also so fun to see the cousins playing together and Libby enjoyed all the extra attention. 

“Alright I’ve got the diaper bag packed and the potato salad in the cooler. Anything else?” Sebastian asked, making his way over to his husband.

Chris quickly scooted their daughter behind his back, reminding her to be quiet. Libby giggled but complied as she crouched against him.

“Uh, I don’t think so?” Chris replied, he tried to bite back a smile as Libby tickled him. 

“Where’s Lib?” Sebastian asked playfully, noticing movement from behind his husband. 

“I don’t know,” Chris answered back. “Where could our princess be?”

“Here Daddy!” She squealed, popping out from over his shoulder. “Hi Papa!” She greeted Sebastian, reaching to give him a hug, a sticky lollipop now in her hand. 

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at his husband knowing full well he was responsible. 

“Whatcha got there, munchkin?” He asked, crouching down next to her. 

“A lollipop,” she said, popping the last syllable and pushed the candy into his mouth. 

Chris choked back a laugh at the surprised expression now gracing his husband’s beautiful face. 

“Your daddy’s been spoiling you hasn’t he,” he said pulling the stick from his mouth, his gaze still intent on Chris.

“You try saying no to this face,” Chris defended. He grabbed Libby around the middle, squeals of laughter echoing from her belly as he held her up in front of him.

“Please Papa! Take it easy on Daddy,” he said from behind her. Seb cracked a grin watching the way his daughter giggled at her daddy’s silly voices. 

“You’re both lucky you’re cute,” Sebastian said pulling Libby in for a kiss. 

“No we’re lucky we have you,” Chris clarified.

Libby’s sticky hand planted on Chris’ cheek, the other Seb’s nose, clearly intending to push her dads together.

Chris took Sebastian in a sweet kiss, their daughter applauding excitedly at the display of affection. 

Sebastian smiled, wondering how he’d gotten so incredibly lucky. Libby took off to chase Dodger around the backyard, the sugar already having an effect on her little body.

“Alright, you’re off the hook Evans. But remember who’s going to regret this when she won’t go down for her nap.”

Chris stood, and reached out a hand to help his husband. Wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s shoulder he pulled him close, gave him a squeeze, whispering in his ear.

“That’s what grandpas are for.”

 


End file.
